Talk:Shaco/@comment-26815373-20160304084254
OK, clones, let's talk Shaco. Riot has been doing this 'Mid-Year Mage Update', and they've adopted an interesting structure for their individual champion posts. It goes like this: #Where we're at, what we like, what's good. #What we're working on, what needs improvement, issues we're trying to resolve. #What we hope the outcome will be, what we'd like to see as the result. There's also two other important questions they ask: #What aspect is most core or sacred to their identity? #What issue bothers you the most when playing them? So with these questions in mind, I ask you, what are your thoughts on Shaco? Please, for the sake of all of us, try to format your response like the outline above. Also, be brief and try to speak 'in general'. We don't need a list of every little thing each of us likes or dislikes about Shaco - my list would be very long indeed. I'll use my own thoughts as an example. 1) Good stuff / Stuff I like / Stuff I don't want changed: *His backstabs and his use of his other abilities to get backstabs - the fact that he is AA based and not spell-rotation oriented. *The mind-games / outplay potential his elusiveness and vision-granting abilities offer. *His lack of innate hard pushing power, and his ability to thrive in skirmishes and splintered teamfights. 2) Not-so-good stuff / Stuff I think needs improving: *His lack of utility / warped base damages, ratios, and scaling make him unusually weak if not outrageously fed. (Yes, this can be said for most champions, but consider that the Juggernaut update, Marksmen update, and now the Mage updates, is literally just Riot adding more utility quirks / bonuses to those champions' abilities.) *He is so ridiculously mana hungry it isn't funny. 3) Stuff I hope for / beg Riot for: *Shaco should still feel like Shaco. The functionality of his abilities doesn't need to change. He's plenty fun and surprisingly deep already. *For Shaco's strategic niche to be 'the anti-assassin assassin / spymaster'. He has the potential to have unparalleled vision and map control, and is a great reactionary champion. *For Shaco to be still be playable as AD, AP, or hybrid. For the final two questions: 1) What is core or sacred to to his identity? I consider his backstabbing 'mini-game', Deceive, JitB, and Clone all iconic, core, and sacred. Hell, even his E, despite being kinda boring, is sacred because it's one of the few point-and-click abilities with the tracking projectile left in the game (and it earns Shaco those BS kills but it's perfect for him!). I'm also stating this because his abilities really don't need to change (though little quirks / bonuses are nice). 2) What bothers you the most when playing him? Honestly, the fact that rather than have innate counterplay on his invisibility, the enemy must rely on a 75g item purchase (assuming they aren't outright stronger than him due to item / level advantage). Riot, please.